Motor vehicles include door assemblies attached to the vehicle by one or more hinges. The door assemblies allow ingress and egress of a passenger cabin of the vehicle. Each door assembly includes a door that is typically formed of metal and a trim panel that is typically formed of plastic. The door includes an outer panel and an inner panel that are attached by a hemming process. A trim panel is attached to the inner panel of the door by retention features such as clips. The retention features must be releasable to allow a technician to remove the trim panel when servicing the door assembly.